Juste une nuit
by Nadege
Summary: Juste une nuit pour s'apprivoiser, se connaître un peu plus... Juste une nuit pour se dire quelques mots... Juste une nuit pour laisser quelques failles transparaîtres... Juste une nuit pour elle et lui...


Auteur : Nadège

Disclaimer : Doctor Who appartient au vénérable Russel T. Davies ainsi qu'à la BBC. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction.

Note : Cette histoire est a situer après l'épisode "The christmas invasion". De plus, elle fait partie du cycle de mon histoire qui débutait par " La clef des souvenirs" et qui se termine par "Le souffle du Loup". Cependant, il n'est pas nécessaire de les avoir lu pour lire ce one-shot.

Je dédicace cette histoire à Cap'tain Rily au nom de notre amitié et à Coralie91 !

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! Je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>L'appartement des Tyler était plongé depuis peu dans l'obscurité. Un silence paisible après des cris, des braillements et des rires partagés autour d'un repas de Noël, s'était confortablement installé.<p>

Le Docteur allongé sur le canapé très -in- confortable du salon changea une énième fois de position. Il étouffa un grognement, le corps tordu, avant de pester contre une Jackie qui lui avait généreusement offert l'hospitalité pour cette nuit. Maman Tyler n'avait pas voulu que sa petite fille chérie rentre avec lui dormir au Tardis. Sans doute par peur de les voir prendre la poudre d'escampette avant le petit déjeuner ! Donc, devant le chantage silencieux -et tellement odieux et si égoïste!- de Jackie, celui de vouloir absolument garder sa fille pour elle pendant quelques jours, il avait dû abdiquer et accepter son invitation.

Une nouvelle fois, le gallifréen se redressa, tapota son oreiller de fortune et le disposa selon le meilleur angle sur l'accoudoir qu'il avait pu calculer pour un meilleur confort. Puis, il se réinstalla sur le dos avant de prendre une grande et profonde respiration. Et une autre pour se relaxer. Ce qui s'avéra être un échec cuisant dans l'état de nerfs qu'il était. Finissant par lâcher un bougonnement, il croisa les bras sur son torse.

Il aurait dû aller dormir dans son Tardis ! Dans son lit ! Au lieu du divan des Tyler ! Mais pourquoi donc sa volonté fléchissait dès que sa compagne lui offrait un de ses sourires ravageurs qu'il adorait plus que tout ? Surtout lorsqu'il était accompagné de ses yeux si innocents ? Pourquoi donc lorsqu'elle lui faisait cela, à chaque fois, il se passait toujours de drôles de choses en lui, notamment ces étranges papillons qui avaient l'air de grandement s'amuser avec son estomac. Comme aussi cette étrange chaleur tellement douce qui irradiait tout son être...

Mais depuis quand, d'ailleurs cédait-il à tous les caprices de Miss Tyler ? C'était lui qui devrait être plus fort ! À plus de neuf cent ans, il devrait être capable de résister, non ? Il aurait dû dire non ! Décliner la si charitable offre de Jacqueline de rester dormir dans l'appartement ! Et de ne surtout pas s'être laissé distraire par une Rose avec une si jolie moue quelque peu endormie, qui lui souriait tendrement pour l'inciter à accepter de rester !

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi donc bêtement avait-il répondu à sa compagne par autre sourire tout en hochant de la tête par la positive ? Mais pourquoi donc n'avait-il pas pu enfiler son manteau en lui promettant qu'il serait là demain matin à la première heure avant de fermer la porte en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit ?

C'était quoi son problème finalement ? Il était malade, c'est ça ? D'une maladie universelle ? Même encore à son âge ? Et aucun remède miracle pour en guérir ? C'était incurable, de plus ? Et le comble de tout cela, il était le Docteur ! Incapable de se soigner lui-même !

Un élancement dans son dos lui signala qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la bonne position. Celle qui lui semblerait un tant soi peu confortable pour grappiller quelques miettes de sommeil. De nouveau, il remua, gigota comme un ver de terre puis poussa un cri de rage intérieurement -manquerait plus qu'il réveille Jackie ! Il finit par s'allonger sur le côté, tourné vers le dossier, tout en maintenant un équilibre assez précaire sur le bord du canapé. Maman Tyler avait décidément trouvé là un excellent moyen de le torturer. Et pour le punir d'être celui qui avait permis à sa fille de voler au-delà du cocoon familial !

Le gallifréen poussa un autre énorme soupir. La nuit décidément allait être plus que longue... Sans parler de ces quelques jours cloué au sol avec cette terrible perspective d'être obligé de partager Rose...

- Vous ne tenez décidément pas en place.

Le Seigneur du Temps sursauta. Et un bruit sourd de chute se fit entendre, conséquence de sa cabriole. Un rire aussi doux et léger que la soie glissa sur sa peau, lui donnant de curieux et si délicieux frissons sur son passage. Etalé de tout son long sur le sol, il releva la tête et aperçut sa jeune compagne amusée de sa cascade et quelque peu fière d'en être l'auteur. Il grogna plus pour la forme en se frottant le bas du crâne

- Ce n'est pas très drôle, gémit-il, légèrement blessé dans son orgueil de s'être fait avoir ainsi. Cessez de vous moquer de moi.

La jeune femme pouffait de rire, la main devant la bouche pour en étouffer le son. Incapable de lui en vouloir plus que quelques secondes, le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de faire naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Le rire, le sourire, la joie de vivre de sa compagne étaient tout ce qu'il avait de plus précieux dans sa vie.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous observez la torture que me fait endurer votre mère ?

- Juste quelques minutes afin d'apprécier à sa juste valeur le spectacle, lui répondit elle malicieusement.

- Vous êtes impitoyable Miss Tyler ! Bougonna le gallifréen avec un air théâtral. Je viens de sauver une nouvelle fois votre planète bleue ! Et voilà, comment on me remercie ! En me faisant dormir sur un divan qui est inconfortable ! Vous croyez que c'est une place digne d'un Seigneur du Temps ?

- Cessez donc de ronchonner ! Et voyez le bon côté des choses ! Elle ne vous a pas mis à la porte... Elle vous aime bien finalement pour vous garder ici...

Le Docteur fit mine d'être choqué par cette annonce et la balaya d'un geste de la main.

- En aucun cas ! Elle ne me garde ici que pour m'avoir à sa guise afin de me torturer !

Rose leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre parfois ! Elle se mordit la langue, réprimant ainsi son désir de lui répliquer ce vieux adage : "qui aime bien, châtie bien". Cependant, elle se garderait bien de devenir l'arbitre de leurs chamailleries pour en rester juste une spectatrice qui ne s'en lassait pas le moins du monde. Pourtant, elle s'inquiétait tout de même quelque peu pour leur cohabitation à trois durant les quelques jours qui allaient suivre.

- Vous êtes vraiment impossible ! Lui fit-elle remarquer.

Le Docteur sourit de toutes ses dents devant cette remarque en pensant qu'elle était loin d'avoir tout vu avec lui. Si sa précédente incarnation avait un coté rock'n roll, lui avait ce côté brillant ! Une chose était sûre, l'Univers leur tendait les bras ! Il n'attendaient plus qu'eux deux. Les Astres le lui avait soufflé cette nuit.

Quelque peu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la jeune femme s'approcher de lui. Il sentit quelque chose de doux et de chaud se glisser dans sa main. Lorsqu'il comprit que c'était la main de sa compagne dans la sienne, il tressaillit avant de reculer, brisant le lien physique qu'elle venait de créer entre eux. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il eut cette réaction, observant sa main comme si elle venait d'être brûlée. Puis, il concentra son attention sur sa compagne. Sur le visage de celle-ci venait de se peindre une once de douleur. Et sut quel sentiment l'animait alors, celui d'être rejetée.

Pourtant, sa main fine et blanche était comme suspendue entre eux. Ses yeux noisettes cherchèrent ses jumelles. Il détourna le regard, honteux de sa réaction et préféra l'observer à la dérobée. Eclairée par la lumière blafarde des lampadaires, ses jolies boucles d'or tombaient sur ses épaules nues. Une envie dévorante d'en attraper une entre ses doigts pour la caresser lui enflamma l'esprit. Cependant, il l'étouffa aussitôt. Certaines limites ne doivent jamais être dépassées.

Troublé d'avoir soufflé le froid, il se passa une main sur le visage. Oui, il était troublé par sa transformation, par les forts sentiments que sa jeune compagne provoquait en lui. Il avait aussi un peu peur de ce Docteur qu'il était dorénavant. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire pour Rose. Surtout afin de la garder auprès de lui pour l'éternité s'il trouvait un jour la façon dont ce miracle pourrait être à porté des doigts. Et ce parce qu'il s'était sacrifié pour elle, avant de renaître par une de ses larmes sous ces traits, tel un phoenix de ses cendres. Et, le gallifréen ne contrôlait pas encore tout ce violent tourbillon de sentiments, de pensées, d'envies que sa tendre Rose lui faisait vivre.

- Je...

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il put formuler, la gorge nouée par la peur de faire une autre maladresse. Il voulait rattraper son erreur mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Car, il savait qu'avec sa nouvelle génération, le lien qu'il avait avec sa compagne restait fragile... Même avec leurs déclarations en début de soirée, ils leur restaient beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant de retrouver leur complicité d'avant. Et, l'angoisse de la perdre se faisait terriblement ressentir.

Toutefois, sur le visage de la jeune femme finit par apparaître un petit sourire. Elle se rapprocha tout doucement de lui.

- Déjà à court de mots, souffla t-elle. Je pensais pourtant que ce nouveau vous seriez un incorrigible bavard...

Le Docteur finit par sourire, lui aussi, et se permit de croiser le regard de sa jeune compagne, soulagé.

- Venez, lui fit-elle en reprenant la parole et en lui offrant sa fine main.

Il ouvrit la bouche, décontenancé par son attitude. Il venait de la blesser, et comme si elle venait de puiser en elle cette force -qui semblait inépuisable- pour le pardonner, elle s'offrait encore à lui. De nouveau, elle lui tendait l'autre joue en attendant qu'il la trahisse une autre fois.

- Rose... parvient t-il à articuler cette fois-ci.

Elle posa son index sur ses lèvres pour lui demander de se taire. Puis, elle tendit son bras un peu plus, de manière à ce que leurs doigts se touchent sans les enlacer. Il sentait la douceur de la peau de Rose sur la sienne par les légères caresses qu'elle lui donnait comme pour le rassurer, pour qu'il arrête d'avoir peur. Et, il se traita de fou pour croire à cet instant précis que tout ce qui pourrait leur arriver, se mettre en travers d'Eux, ne réussira jamais à les atteindre, ni à les séparer. Parce qu'avec Rose, tout était différent. Que ce qu'il vivait avec elle avait déjà des répercussions sur l'Univers dont il n'imaginait pas l'étendu. Et pourtant à cet instant , il s'en moquait. Parce qu'il était fou d'espoir de pouvoir un jour rayonner dans l'obscurité comme elle, parce qu'une nouvelle fois c'était ce qui les ramènerait toujours l'un vers l'autre.

Sans doute, rongée par une certaine impatience et devant l'absence de réaction de son compagnon, Rose décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle l'attira à elle en le tirant par le bas de sa chemise sans aucune autre forme de procès. Surpris et curieux de son comportement, le gallifréen se laissa faire docilement. Sans un mot et sans relâcher l'emprise sur sa chemise qu'elle avait affermi, elle l'entraîna vers sa chambre. Prenant conscience de l'endroit où elle le conduisait, il l'empêcha d'avancer plus en s'immobilisant. Elle se tourna vers lui, plongeant son regard si sérieux dans le sien. Et avant qu'il ne palabre quoi que ce soit, elle devança sa question afin d'expliquer son geste.

- Ecoutez, nous sommes en plein milieu de la nuit et nous n'allons pas rester l'autre moitié à s'enraciner dans le salon. De plus, je ne vais pas vous laisser jouir du divan qui est encore moins confortable qu'un sol en béton. Il y a bien assez de place dans mon lit pour que je le partage avec vous.

- Vous savez que dans certaines cultures extraterrestres, pour une femme, invitez un homme dans sa chambre, cela équivaut à le demander en mariage ?

Le Docteur regretta ses mots avant même qu'ils ne sortent de sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux et se mit une paire de baffe mentalement. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de débiter une telle chose à Rose ? Cette régénération était complètement déglinguée ! Et avait tendance à parler avant de réfléchir. Il faudra dorénavant s'assurer de tourner la langue au moins une bonne dizaine de fois avant de déclarer quoi que ce soit à la jeune femme. Cette dernière le regarda interloquée quelques instants par sa réplique, puis secoua ses boucles blondes doucement.

Elle se contenta de rester muette et de le tirer à l'intérieur de sa chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Puis, elle le poussa jusqu'au lit et le laissa planter devant avant d'y grimper pour se glisser sous les draps.

La contemplant remonter la couette sur elle, le Docteur soupira, sachant d'avance la décision qu'il prendrait dans quelques minutes. Pourtant, il valait mieux pour chacun de rester à sa place, surtout à celle que Jackie lui avait -si gentiment- octroyée. Quelle tête ferait-elle si jamais elle le trouvait le lendemain dans le lit de sa fille ? Il grimaça à cette idée, surtout au tirage d'oreille qui s'en suivrait. Un mal de dos ne serait rien comparé au sort qu'elle lui réserverait alors. Et, puis le divan n'était pas si inconfortable qu'il le pensait...

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage, tout en se balançant sur ses talons.

Qui cherchait-il à convaincre tout d'abord ? Lui ? Alors qu'il n'avait plus qu'une envie. Un seul désir en cette nuit. Et puis n'avait-il pas accepté de rester chez les Tyler, juste parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu rentrer seul au Tardis ?

Il rencontra le regard de sa compagne et se détesta. Il se traita de faible, songea qu'il n'avait plus aucune volonté. Ou bien est-ce qu'en un seul regard, Rose était dorénavant capable de le réduire à son bon vouloir ? Il se maudit de lui céder, de se céder, de répondre à son besoin.

Le matelas ploya sous son poids lorsqu'il finit par y grimper avant de s'allonger à côté de la jeune femme, à une distance au-delà du raisonnable. Il éteignit d'une pression la lampe de chevet et tenta de redevenir le maître de ses pensées. La prendre dans ses bras étant l'idée la moins inappropriée qui lui soit jusque-là venue à l'esprit.

Dû par un silence paisible et le moelleux du matelas, le Docteur finit par se détendre en lâchant un soupir de bien-être. Le parfum que dégageaient les draps commençait à lui faire quelque peu perdre la tête. Tel un drogué, il inspira à plein poumon cet arôme si affectionné de sa compagne. Il se sentait bien. L'obscurité ne lui faisait plus peur avec la jeune femme à ses côtés.

- J'ai changé, déclara t-il soudainement dans un souffle comme si cela lui avait échappé.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, laissant un étrange silence s'installer entre eux.

- Même si, je reste le Docteur, je ne suis plus lui. Je suis un autre homme.

Le Seigneur du Temps sentit sa compagne gigoter. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond, puis tourna la tête légèrement pour l'observer, aidé par la faible luminosité des lampadaires que laissaient passer les rideaux. Elle le contemplait sans un mot, sans faire transparaître une quelconque pensée qui tourbillonnait en cet instant dans son esprit.

Se sentant mal à l'aise par son mutisme et son incapacité à lire en elle, il ouvrit la bouche afin de chasser cet étrange moment, quelque part trop intime pour lui.

- Rose, je...

- J'ai changé, moi aussi, lui dit-elle en le coupant doucement. Je ne suis plus la même Rose Tyler que vous avez rencontré.

Le Docteur acquiesça simplement de la tête, ne sachant quoi lui répondre à ce fait. Certes, elle n'avait pas changé comme lui, de corps, de caractère par une régénération. Mais par leurs aventures, les situations qu'elle avait vécu, les décisions qu'elle avait dû prendre l'avaient transformée. Il en était conscient. Elle avait grandi, mûri aussi, s'était muée en une jeune femme resplendissante en se débarrassant de son carcan de jeune fille étouffée par une vie morne, ordinaire qui la consumait. Elle s'était épanouie depuis, s'émancipant de sa condition de Terrienne, en n'étant plus seulement un parmi des milliard de petits rouages de l'Univers, mais en étant une personne qui ne subit plus son destin mais qui le crée, le façonne à son image. Et, le Docteur aimait bien l'idée que ce soit un petit peu grâce à lui.

- Et puis, je l'avoue. J'aime vos cheveux ! Rit-elle pour dédramatiser la situation.

- Même si je ne suis pas roux ? Lança t-il sur le même ton que la jeune femme.

- Même si vous n'êtes pas roux !

Ils s'illuminèrent tous deux d'un sourire. Et dans leurs regards flamboyèrent des sentiments toujours aussi muets, mais un peu plus forts à chaque épreuve, à jamais ancrés en eux.

La jeune femme leva une main et la passa timidement dans les cheveux du gallifréen. Il s'étonna de ce geste audacieux de sa part, quelque part trop intime pour eux, pour cette distance qu'il maintenait entre elle et lui. Quelques frissons le parcourut de la tête au pied lorsque ses doigts passèrent entre ses mèches qu'un peigne n'arriverait jamais à apprivoiser. Toutefois, il la laissa faire, désirant juste savourer ce moment que cette nuit si particulière rendait possible.

- Je...

La voix de Rose se faisait hésitante. D'un regard, il lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire.

- Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose... Mais merci. Merci de m'avoir sauvé...

Le Docteur conscient du double sens des paroles de sa compagne, oublia sa timidité et se rapprocha d'elle en collant son front contre le sien.

- Non, merci à vous, Rose, de m'avoir sauvé...

Le gallifréen venait de le murmurer avec un certain sentiment de liberté, comme un secret avoué que l'on aurait gardé trop longtemps enfermé en soi. Et en cet instant, le temps ne sembla pas s'arrêter, comme ils ne semblèrent pas plus seuls dans l'Univers. C'était juste comme si une nouvelle musique venait de naître entre trois coeurs, écrivant alors leur propre mélodie battant de la même fièvre en une parfaire harmonie.

Continuant leur périple, les doigts hésitants de la jeune femme glissèrent de ses cheveux, à sa tempe, puis à sa joue, se délectant de sa rugosité. Lui aussi aurait aimé la toucher comme elle le faisait. Il aurait attrapé tout d'abord une de ses mèches dorées, avant d'aller parcourir chaque trait de son visage pour en connaître le moindre détail. Il se serait perdu sur la pulpe de ses lèvres sous ses doigts avant de suivre le tracé de son menton jusqu'à son cou afin d'aller goûter à la saveur de sa peau...

Mais une peur viscérale l'en empêchait. Cette peur de souffrir, de plonger dans les ténèbres si Rose venait à disparaître de sa vie, si jamais il venait à être égoïste en éprouvant le bonheur, l'extase, à sa présence dans ses bras qui deviendrait aussi vitale que de respirer.

- Docteur ?

Il sursauta légèrement, surpris lui-même de s'être déconnecté quelques secondes du monde réel, sous la douceur de sa compagne.

- Oui, Rose ?

- Que vous ayez changé ne change pas vraiment grand chose pour moi...

Loin d'être une phrase innocente pour lui, ces quelques mots le laissèrent sans voix. Quelque chose se bloqua dans sa gorge, un trop plein d'émotions qu'il avait dû mal à contenir, car cette réincarnation était trop jeune. Cependant, il apprendrait. Pour sa survie, c'était essentielle.

Avec une certaine détermination dans la voix, le regard ancré dans le sien, sans jamais le détourner, sa jeune compagne venait de lui confier quelques mots qui représentaient tant pour lui. Qu'il avait attendu inconsciemment jusqu'à maintenant. Pour le rassurer, l'apaiser, l'aimer comme elle ne cessera jamais de le faire.

Tout en essayant de contenir cette effervescence d'émotions qu'elle venait de créer en lui, il lui offrit un radieux sourire. La jeune femme se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, frôlant leurs nez, pour l'embrasser sur la joue, quasiment à la commissure des lèvres. Elle baptisa ainsi à sa manière ce nouveau Docteur, cette nouvelle régénération. Puis, elle se rallongea sur le dos, fit glisser sa main le long du bras du gallifréen pour y chercher sa moitié et y mêler leurs doigts, dans ce geste si familier, ce geste qu'il y aurait de plus intime qu'il soit entre eux.

- Bonne nuit, Docteur.

- Bonne nuit Rose.

Le Seigneur du Temps ferma les yeux, quelque peu en vrac à l'intérieur par ce baiser. Cette femme était décidément à la fois un véritable tourment et un ange pour lui. Les coeurs un peu plus légers par sa présence si familière, si chaude et si rassurante à ses côtés, il sombra peu à peu vers l'inconscience. Et ce, sans une once de terreur de trouver le sommeil en sachant que cette nuit, ses monstres ne viendraient pas le troubler.

Le visage ensoleillé d'un sourire, Rose regardait son compagnon rejoindre les bras de cette chère Morphée. De son pouce, elle dessinait quelques arabesques sur le dos de sa main, le regard hypnotisé par son visage qu'elle entreprenait d'apprendre par coeur.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avais pris d'aller voir le Docteur tout à l'heure. Peut-être une peur viscérale de le voir disparaître dans la nuit malgré sa promesse, telle une étoile filante qui aurait traversé sa vie, sans pouvoir la retenir.

Par contre, elle s'était rendue compte de ce qu'elle faisait en l'emmenant dans sa chambre. Non, pas qu'elle fut prise de pitié face à la torture qu'il endurait sur le divan, mais c'était une envie de le connaître un peu plus qui l'y avait poussé. De connaître ce Docteur un peu mieux. De ne l'avoir aussi, cette nuit, rien que pour elle. Depuis le début, ils n'avaient pas eu un moment pour eux. Même, lorsqu'elle avait réussi à trouver un moment pour lui offrir son cadeau, le répit ne fut que d'une très courte durée. L'un et l'autre avait été toujours sollicité, ne se retrouvant jamais seuls ensemble, et cela ne s'arrêterait pas avant qu'ils ne repartent vers les étoiles.

Même si elle était heureuse de passer quelques jours sur Terre avec les gens qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde, elle avait envie de repartir explorer l'Univers, de courir pour sa vie, de se sentir vivante quelque part. Elle regretterait presque que son compagnon ne lui ait pas soufflé l'idée à l'oreille.

Cependant, elle avait conscience qu'après ce que chacun avait vécu, ils avaient besoin d'une halte dans leur course. L'un et l'autre pour leur métamorphose, pour comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé et ce qui leur arrivait. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait voulu profiter de cette nuit, de ces quelques heures paisibles pour qu'ils apprennent l'un et l'autre à s'apprivoiser, à se connaître, à se redécouvrir, mais aussi pour se dire des choses que seule cette nuit permettait de faire.

De sa main libre, elle attrapa la chaîne qu'elle porterait dorénavant autour du cou. Sur celle-ci, pendait la clef du Tardis transformée en pendentif. Elle en traça de sa pulpe de doigts ses contours avant de la relâcher. Son attention toujours fixé sur l'objet de son tourment, elle n'était que bien trop consciente du prix qu'elle avait payé pour le sauver, sans toutefois encore comprendre totalement ce qui lui était arrivé, ce qui avait changé en elle. Tout juste qu'elle devrait apprendre à vivre avec cette douleur perpétuelle et corrosive qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle.

Se sentant audacieuse cette nuit, elle passa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue de son compagnon. Un nouveau sourire éclaira son visage. Qu'importe sa décision et les conséquences qui en découlaient car elle s'était promis de toujours le protéger.

Rose sursauta quand elle le sentit remuer doucement se rapprochant davantage, chassant ainsi le peu de distance qu'il y avait alors encore entre leurs corps.

- Merci, Rose, souffla t-il d'une voix ensommeillé.

- Pour quelle raison ? Demanda la jeune femme d'un ton doux.

Persuadée qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais de réponse, elle poussa un léger soupir avant de fermer les yeux. Pourtant, les doigts du Docteur s'entremêlèrent un peu plus aux siens.

- D'être là. Merci d'être là.

Le coeur de Rose fit une embardée dans sa poitrine, la laissant sans un souffle. Le combat qu'elle menait n'était pas vain. Lui laissant entrevoir une de ses failles vers ses coeurs, il lui avait fait comprendre la place qu'elle tenait dans sa vie. Ainsi, elle prendrait son mal en patience, peut-être qu'avec le temps ses sentiments se faneraient, mais elle resterait, tant qu'il aura besoin d'elle, tant qu'il voudra d'elle à ses côtés. Tant pis, s'il devait lui faire plus de mal que de bien, son passé, son présent et même son avenir étant ce qu'ils étaient, elle n'aurait jamais le courage de le quitter. Elle ne lui demanderait jamais de choisir, ni de sacrifier quoi que ce soit, juste de faire partie de sa vie. Plus que tout.

Alors si prés de lui, elle ne résista pas à la tentation de déposer un second baiser à son compagnon. Et, ce en lui murmurant quelques mots :

- Toujours, mon Docteur. Pour toujours...


End file.
